Sailor Moon: El legado
by Sir Charles Z
Summary: Todos tenemos un pasado y un Legado... ¿Endimion cual es el tuyo?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

**El fin de una vida pacífica**

**Parte 1**

La ciudad de Tokio y su ambiente cosmopolita en donde tecnología, arquitectura moderna como antigua conviven en armonía, la gente se dirige a casa a buscar la calma aunque algunos la emoción de la noche les atrae, aunque no de la misma manera…

El fuerte sonido de una explosión en uno de los edificios de la zona comercial desató el caos entre la gente, quien solo miraba atónita como cuatro figuras salían corriendo por entre las llamas de aquel edificio y huían del lugar como si ellos fueran los culpables. Las alarmas y sirenas de los equipos de emergencia que arribaban no daban crédito al acto que se había cometido.

Después de sofocar el incendio un auto de lujo negro arribó y de inmediato un hombre rubio entrado en los cuarenta años exclamó.

-¿¡TIENEN A LOS RESPONABLES!?-preguntó con molestia. Era evidente que era el dueño del lugar-¿o al menos una ligera idea?-El capitán a cargo de inmediato fue con él.

-Fueron los mismos del ataque al laboratorio de Yokohama hace algunas semanas, señor Schwarzmond-le informó el policía con algo de molestia ya que interrumpía su trabajo.

-¿Dejaron alguna pista?-preguntó

-Como la última vez… nada. Sin embargo, dejaron intactas las grabaciones de seguridad. Esta vez, al parecer, querían que supiéramos lo que iban hacer –inquirió- sobre todo en este nivel -señalando uno de los monitores que decía solamente sector 7-¿Qué había en ese sector, señor Schwarzmond?-.

El hombre guardó silencio, mientras un grupo de cinco personas (todas vestidas con trajes de plástico) entraron y se dirigieron por uno de los pasillos, lo cual extrañó a los policías quienes se atemorizaron un poco.

-Solo había unas cuantas cepas de algunos virus que estábamos analizando- eso alarmó a todos los policías y bomberos -Pero son cepas de virus de nivel uno (enfermedades con cura), yo le aconsejaría desalojar a su gente de ese sector. Además, hágalos revisar pues no queremos que haya una epidemia de algo ¿no?- Schwarzmond, sonrió un poco mientras todos los agentes salieron de inmediato –

Schwarzmond solo se acercó a la consola de seguridad para ver al equipo de contención entrar al sector 7, pero solo había tres personas las cuales hacían una inspección luego de que los bomberos lograsen sofocar el incendio. Luego, cambió la pantalla a una que decía bodega sector 7, percatándose de que aquel lugar se veía en pésimas condiciones.

-¿Situación?-preguntó por radio

-Perdimos el 60 % del equipo-informó una mujer

-¿Y las muestras?-

-Dañadas en un 40% pero son rescatables, ¿procedo con la extracción?-

-Procedan y cuando terminen llévenlas a la central- ordenó Schwarzmond.

Al salir del cuarto de seguridad, un hombre en traje negro y una chica no mayor de 25 años e igual vestida que el hombre le escoltaron a la salida del laboratorio. Al cruzar la puerta, cómo era de esperarse, fue rodeado por reporteros quienes eran contenidos por policías. El hombre rubio simplemente se dirigió a su auto el cual arrancó rápidamente perdiéndose entre el resto del tránsito de la ciudad.

Residencia Chiba

Esa mañana, luego de los terribles acontecimientos que se habían perpetrado en la noche anterior, Serena salía del departamento rumbo a la escuela, con bastante tiempo de sobra algo bastante inusual que dejó sorprendido a Darien, quien aún no daba crédito a eso.

-¿Y a qué se debe semejante cambio?- preguntó Darien. Serena simplemente sonreía.

-Te ganaré ese reto-fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta, dejando a Darien perplejo.

-Supongo que el apostar una consola de videojuegos funciona-dijo para sí, bebiendo de su café y mirando en el periódico la noticia de la explosión acompañada de una foto de los cuatro sospechosos lo que llamó su atención.

Camino a la escuela, Serena se encontró con Luna, quien también se sorprendió de verla a esa hora. De hecho, ella se dirigía a despertarla -Es una verdadera sorpresa ver que te has tomado tus responsabilidades con más seriedad, Serena-

-Gracias, Luna, es muy amable de tu parte-respondió la joven con una sonrisa más que evidente.

-¿Qué fue lo que apostaron?-preguntó haciendo trastabillar a Serena quien le miro cabizbaja.

-¿En verdad quieres saberlo?-dijo con pena.

Poco después Luna no podía parar de reír-¡QUE MALA ERES, LUNA!-reclamó Serena mientras llevaba a Luna sobre su hombro derecho.

-Lo siento, Serena, pero en verdad me da algo de risa tu forma de responder-dijo algo ruborizada luego de reír bastante. Serena solo bufó y giró la cabeza, cuando notó que Lita, quien estaba más adelante, no iba sola-¿Quién es ese chico?- su curiosidad ganó y se acercó a la pareja la cual hablaba seriamente.

-¿Ni una llamada, mensaje o correo?-decía Lita evidentemente molesta.

-Yo lo siento, Lita. Pero comprende-suspiró-lo hago por…-

-Sí, lo sé, lo sé "por nuestro bienestar"- repuso y repitió con enfado esas palabras como si supiera lo que le iban a decir-No sé porque me molesto si ya sé cómo eres Nakae-

Nakae esbozó una sonrisa, cuando notó que Serena estaba muy cerca de ellos-Lita ¿conoces a esta chica?-

-¡Serena, que sorpresa verte tan temprano! -saludó bastante incrédula al ver a su amiga yendo al colegio tan temprano -Luna- saludó también a la gata, quien maulló como respuesta-¡Oh! perdona deja los presento. Serena, él es Nakae. Y Nakae, ella es Serena, mi amiga-

-Hasta que al fin conozco a la famosa Serena de la que tanto me has hablado-sonrió el chico el cual vestía una camisa blanca junto con unos jeans verdes -Nakae Satou, primo de Lita- Se presentó mientras estrechaba la mano de Serena.

-¿Primo?-Serena volteo hacia Lita quien le hizo un ademan con la mano de que lo ignorase.

-Tienes manos de princesa ¿sabías?-le coqueteo a Serena - Pero por lo visto ya tienes a alguien- completó la frase al ver su anillo de compromiso y pasándose la mano por la cabeza apenado-No me di cuenta discúlpame-

Serena estaba algo sonrojada y sonriente -Bueno era de esperarse de alguien tan linda como tú-le seguía coqueteando-Lita sí sabe escoger sus amistades-dijo Nakae cuándo noto a Luna quien le maulló un poco-Que linda gatita supongo que te llamas Luna-dijo sorprendiendo a las tres -Lo digo por la calvita que tienes-las tres suspiraron con alivio. En ese momento el móvil de Nakae se escuchó y este contesto-disculpen… ¿sí?-

-Tenemos que vernos, hay una situación-dijo una voz femenina a Nakae quien asintió.

-Sí, ¿te parece en 20 minutos?-después de eso colgó y guardó su teléfono, se giró hacia las chicas mostrando cara de pena -Tengo que irme. Lo siento, Lita, pero ¿qué te parece si nos vemos para cenar? Chance y así vea al chico que te trae "pajareando"-dijo con una sonrisa burlona a lo que Lita se sonrojó.

-¡No seas bobo solo es un amigo!-se excusó moviendo la cabeza negándolo.

-¡Oye Lita, Andrew no va tomar eso con gusto!-Serena siguió el juego.

-¿Con que se llama Andrew?, Serena ¿qué más puedes decirme de ese roba chicas?-

-¡Oh si supieras!-comenzó a relatar-¡una vez Lita fue a visitarlo y le limpió todo el departamento!-

-¿¡En verdad!?-miró a su prima quien estaba tan roja como un tomate-¿y que hacías tú en el departamento de un hombre soltero? ¡No me digas que!-el golpe que le dio con el puño le giró la cabeza-ok yo iba decir que si le cocinaste ¡auh auh como duele!…-

-¡Lo-lo siento Nakae pero te lo mereces! y me fue natural-se excusó-¡además fue tu culpa!-

-¡Va a ser tu culpa que no consiga el trabajo al que me voy a entrevistar!-se tomaba de la mejilla ya inflamada-Mejor me voy, te llamaré para ver los detalles de la cena ¿ok?-

El chico se alejó tomándose de la cara, Lita se quedó viendo a Nakae, quien dio vuelta en la esquina siguiente, suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

-Ese tonto y sus disparates. Vamos, Serena, no se nos vaya a hacer tarde en verdad-sugirió la castaña quien prefirió guardar silencio el resto del camino a la escuela.

Universidad de Tokio

Facultad de Medicina

Setsuna, estaba en su oficina trabajando acerca de una rara enfermedad que se había presentado en la frontera entre Rusia y China, la cual estaba siendo investigada a fondo por las organizaciones de salud. Los informes eran muy escasos y en su defecto incompletos tal vez por el hermetismo de ambos países. Aunque eso no le preocupaba del todo sino más bien los acontecimientos de las últimas semanas.

-¿Quiénes son estos sujetos?-se preguntó al revisar los informes de la policía, noticias y demás fuentes de información. De repente, notó que en una fotografía de un incendio algo estaba escrito con fuego-Desde las sombras te vigilamos...- Al anotar eso en su libreta, recordó lo que había pasado en su casa unos días atrás cuando Darien la había visitado a su casa para hablar sobre su pasado-¿serán ellos?-se quedó meditando, mirando fijamente la pantalla con su mano en la barbilla, cuando el sonido del teléfono llamando la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Bioingeniería- contestó con naturalidad, pero al escuchar la voz al otro lado la sorprendió- Enseguida bajo- colgó el teléfono y salió de su oficina rápidamente con dirección al patio del campus donde de inmediato se encontró con la persona a la que vería.

-Buenas tardes tengas, Setsuna-decía Ami Mizuno con una sonrisa-¿no interrumpí nada importante o sí?-

-Para nada, Ami -dijo con una sonrisa amable mientras tomaban asiento en una de las bancas del patio-¿Qué era eso tan importante que necesitabas?-

-Bueno, como sabrás en la facultad los estudiantes pueden tomar como opción ser asistentes de algunos de los departamentos-

-Sí, así es. Eso aplica para alumnos que cursan a partir del sexto semestre, ¿acaso quieres adelantarla?-Setsuna se impresionó al ver la ambición de la joven.

-Me lo ha sugerido el profesor Collins -contestó Ami- dice que tengo la suficiente capacidad para que dentro de pocos años pueda dirigir uno de los departamentos-

-Bueno, para que el profesor Collins te haya tomado en cuenta para semejante tarea es sorprendente y más por el hecho de estar un año adelantada, supongo que quieres tomar la pasantía en mi departamento ¿verdad?-

-Sí, la verdad me hubiera gustado tener la oportunidad de preguntarle esto a Darien pero su departamento es el que más requisitos tiene y está saturado-Ami decía con algo de malestar-¡no me mal interpretes!-se excusó al ver un poco de molestia en la cara de Setsuna, quien solo sonrió.

-No me molesta. Sobra decir que me honra tenerte en mi equipo-Setsuna se levantó-deja tu solicitud en mi oficina-le informó sin dejar la sonrisa- La cara de Ami se iluminó-¿Cuándo puedes empezar?-

-Desde mañana mismo-

Centro de Jyuban

Esa noche el ambiente en el Crown´s era de pura jovialidad sobretodo en el salón de videojuegos el cual estaba concurrido, Lita Kino buscaba con la mirada a su primo quien se suponía debería haber llegado hace diez minutos -Este chico nunca cambia-suspiró hastiada al mirar su reloj. El grito de sorpresa de la multitud le llamó la atención, donde un grupo nutrido de visitantes miraban con asombro cómo un sujeto usaba las dos pistolas de una arcadia de disparos haciéndolo con enorme maestría ya que su puntuación era bastante alta.

-¿¡YA VIERON COMO LO ESTA HACIENDO!?-dijo uno de los chicos. Lita se acercó y notó de quien se trataba

-¿¡NAKAE SATOU, SE PUEDE SABER PORQUE NO ME AVISTASTE QUE HABIAS LLEGADO YA!?-gritó con furia ocasionando que el chico se distrajera y perdiera el juego. Lita lo tomó por el cuello y se lo llevó a rastras de ahí.

-Ese tipo no solo es bueno, tiene una novia espectacular-

-¡ERES NUESTRO HEROE AMIGO!-dijeron varios chicos al verlo irse de ahí. Una vez en la cafetería, Lita seguía molesta ya que traía cruzados los brazos y semblante serio.

-En mi defensa puedo decir que se me pasó el tiempo volando -se excusó Nakae lo mejor que pudo, Lita suspiró-ya había llegado pero quería estar entretenido mientras llegabas-

Lita suspiró y abrió sus ojos con la mejor cara que pudo tener -Creo que quien se debe disculpar soy yo-miró a su primo - No sé porque me exasperé tanto, yo lo siento-Nakae sonrió tomándole las manos-

-Haces bien en ponerme en mi lugar, aprendiste bien de mamá-dijo mirándole con esos ojos picaros ojos amarillos-¿quieres algo? Yo invito -ofreció su primo a lo que Lita sentía cómo su corazón latía rápidamente al sentir las cálidas manos de su primo.

-No, Lita, no-pensó y movió la cabeza

-¿No quieres nada Lita?-Nakae notó como su prima negó con la cabeza.

-No, si quiero una soda de naranja y pastel de carne-luego de dar su orden comenzaron a hablar de muchas cosas aunque quien hablaba más era Nakae, contando su estadía en Londres, Nueva York, Seoul, le dijo que el trabajar de asistente de un gran corporativo le había cambiado la vida.

-Y ahora que regresé a Tokio podremos pasar un tiempo más juntos, como hace años. Sabes, aún tengo la espinita de lo que paso hace tiempo… -Lita lo detuvo con su mano.

-No toques ese tema, ese fue el trato ¿recuerdas?-dijo ella-comprendo que tu trabajo te ha hecho feliz y es admirable pero ¿te hace feliz?-

-¿Qué no se me nota?-señaló la ropa de marca que traía.

-¿Y lo de ganar una medalla?-remarcó.

-Ya no practico como antes-dijo Nakae con desdén -de hecho casi nada-lo que Lita notó.

-¿Por qué no aprovechas para retomarlo mientras estás aquí?-le sugirió, conozco un lugar donde puedes hacerlo y así…-el teléfono de Nakae comenzó a sonar. Este tomó la llamada y su semblante cambio de jovial a serio-¿sucede algo?-

-Surgió algo de improviso parece ser que el señor tuvo un paro cardiaco-dijo el, sacó dinero lo dejo en la mesa le dio un beso en la mejilla a Lita y salió del restaurante con prisa, Lita lo vio salir corriendo.

-Nakae- susurró mientras su reflejo en la ventana no ocultaba su melancolía. Sin embargo, esta meditación fue rota por su comunicador -¿Qué sucede?-

-¡Unas criaturas aparecieron en el centro de la ciudad y están atacando a todos!-era Mina quien se oía bastante agitada-¡apresúrense chicas, no sé si podré contenerlos!-la comunicación se cortó pero cada una de las chicas salió de inmediato a la batalla.

Centro de Jyuban

Sailor Venus hacia lo imposible para detener al enemigo que tenía enfrente, pero había otros 19 que le estaban dando problemas y eso que la policía estaba ahí replegando a los civiles. En resumen… era un caos total.

-¡BESO DE AMOR Y BELLEZA DE VENUS!-aquel ataque dio en el blanco logrando derribar a la mayoría, pero entre gruñidos, aquellos seres de piel roja y de poco más de dos metros se centraron en la guerrera- Creo que no fue tan buena idea venir al centro hoy- dijo al momento de esquivar una embestida, más no pudo con la segunda que le vino de sorpresa. Venus salió disparada contra un vitral atravesando el cristal. Se levantó con dolor saliendo del vitral, solo para verse rodeada por estos "zombies", quienes eran personas al final de cuenta solo que se habían transformado. ¿Cómo? Venus se hacia la misma pregunta. Uno de estos seres salió al ataque primero, la sailor solo atinó a cubrirse pero el ataque nunca llegó. Escuchó cómo aquel ser caía al suelo siendo atravesado por una flecha de fuego.

-¡TE SUGIERO NO LEVANTARTE!-decía Sailor Mars junto con Mercury y Jupiter a su lado, quienes estaban listas para la batalla-¡ESTO ACABARÁ AHORA!-Mars desenfundó una ofunda y comenzó su ritual de purificación-¡ESPIRITU MALIGNO, DESAPARECE!-varias decenas de estas fueron disparadas y de inmediato dieron en el blanco logrando detener a los poseídos.

-¡Tengan cuidado!-informó Mercury quien observaba al enemigo a través de su visor -aunque han cambiado siguen siendo seres humanos- dijo al tomar de la mano a uno de estos. Era un hombre con el traje roto de los brazos y piernas -Es extraño, mi escáner me indica que están infectados de algo pero a la vez hay lecturas de energía fluctuantes-

-¿En español eso que quiere decir?-pregunto Venus apoyándose en Júpiter.

-Que estas personas están consumiendo su energía a un ritmo alarmante, si no encontramos la forma de curarlos van a morir-dijo con suma preocupación.

-¿Y qué haremos con ellos?-Venus señaló a gente inconsciente en la calle.

Mercury se acercó a una de las personas, era un joven de secundaria. De pronto, su expresión cambió.

-Esto está mal- sacó su computadora y comenzó a procesar datos -muy mal. Sus signos vitales están estables pero su temperatura corporal bajó dos grados. Si no hacemos algo pronto todos entrarán en hipotermia y luego en coma para finalmente….-unos aplausos comenzaron a escucharse en la zona la cual ya estaba totalmente sola ya que la policía había hecho un perímetro de seguridad.

-Simplemente brillante- dijo una silueta saliendo de un callejón. Al salir a la luz se mostró ante ellas un hombre alto vistiendo una gabardina negra. Su cabeza y su rostro estaban cubiertos por una máscara de bioseguridad. Solo sus ojos se podían observar a través de los lentes de la máscara, los cuales eran rojos como la sangre.

-Tengan cuidado chicas ese individuo emana mucha energía negativa- Mars sentía el aura del desconocido cuando sus ojos detectaron algo mas-¡CHICAS CUIDADO!-al alertar una masa de músculos apareció rugiendo. Era otro de esos seres. Pero este era diferente, era mucho más tosco. Su parte superior era puro músculo, sus brazos eran tan grandes que se desplazaba con ellos como si fuera un gorila.

-¡Sailors Scouts les presento el futuro de la humanidad!- insinuó el desconocido quien señaló a las guerreras-¡acábalas!-el ser golpeó el suelo y salió a la embestida.

-¡NO TE SERÁ TAN FACIL!-Jupiter encaró al ser-¡HOJAS DE ROBLE DE JUPITER!- el ataque no tuvo el efecto esperado ya que el ser incrementó su carrera -¡No puede ser! ¡HAAAAAAA!- gritó al tratar de embestir al gigante, pero perdió con gran facilidad lanzándola hacia atrás.

-ROOOAAAAAARRRR-rugió aquel, quien incrusto sus manos en el pavimento y tomar un gran pedazo de este con tierra y concreto el cual levanto sobre sí. Jupiter esperaba lo peor, de no ser un objeto que cortó el aire y la vista del ser. Por el dolor soltó la piedra cayéndole sobre él aturdiéndolo lo cual fue aprovechado por Júpiter para salvarse. Ese objeto era una rosa lo que significaba que…-

-¡NO PERMITIREMOS QUE LASTIMES A GENTE INOCENTE QUE PASA UN RATO DE FELICIDAD!-decía Tuxedo Mask junto con Eternal Sailor Moon desde lo alto de un techo.

-¡ASÍ ES, CÓMO TE ATREVES A INTERRUMPIR UN MOMENTO TAN AGRADABLE COMO ES EL AMOR Y LA AMISTAD!-declaró Moon mientras hacía sus movimientos de presentación característicos-¡NO TE LO PERDONARÉ!, ¡SOY UNA SAILOR SCOUT QUE LUCHA POR EL AMOR Y LA JUSTICIA! ¡SOY SAILOR MOON!-

-¡Y JUNTO A TUXEDO MASK!-se presentó el mismo

-¡TE CASTIGAREMOS EN EL NOMBRE DE LA LUNA!-finalizó la scout.

-¿Sailor Moon?-sonrió el enmascarado-esperaba tu llegada hacía tiempo, espero estés a la altura para la batalla que se aproxima-

-¿¡Quién eres tú, identifícate!?-ordenó Tuxedo Mask después de bajar con su pareja y reagruparse con las demás guerreras.

-He tenido varios nombres a lo largo de mi vida, ¿Cuál quieres que te diga?-se burlaba aquel enemigo quien solo miró hacia un edificio. Sonrió para luego girarse y caminar hacia el callejón de donde había salido.

-¡FUEGO DE MARTE, ENCIENDETE!-aquella flecha de fuego corto el paso del misterioso individuo-¡TE HICIMOS UNA PREGUNTA CONTESTA!-encaró Mars con fiereza

El desconocido giro su cabeza para ver a la chica -Reconozco que tienen agallas pero ¿las suficientes tendrán?- al momento chasqueó su mano derecha y una aura negra rodeo a los poseídos haciéndolo gritar. Las ofundas simplemente se evaporaron y de inmediato los poseídos se pusieron de pie. Esta vez, las venas se les marcaron mucho más, dándoles una apariencia mucho más amenazadora y grotesca. De inmediato rodearon a las scouts quienes se vieron superadas en número.

-No podemos atacarlos sin lastimarlos seriamente-dijo Venus mirando que no hubiera alguna sorpresa

-Ami ¿alguna estrategia?-preguntó Moon a su amiga.

-Estoy en eso-respondió, pero cada vez más cerca estaban los enemigos

-Fue un placer conocerlas en su funeral… ¡Sailors Scouts!-decía aquel desconocido retomando su camino.

-¿¡TAN PRONTO TE VAS!?-dijo una voz dejando eco en aquel lugar-¡SI APENAS LA DIVERSIÓN COMIENZA!-aquel desconocido se detuvo.

-No tan rápido-una silueta cayó del cielo cuando esta desenfundo una espada-¡ESPADA DE URANO ELIMINA!-el enmascarado simplemente extendió su mano y detuvo el ataque con su mano la cual giro.

-Interesante poder el que tienes, ¡veamos que puedes hacer contra el!-regresó el ataque el cual apenas Uranus esquivó.

-Maldito-Uranus se veía ofendida.

-¡Espera Uranus!-Neptune aterrizó a su lado-déjamelo a mí-conjuró su espejo-¡muestra tu verdadera forma!-el espejo mostro al enmascarado acercándose a su rostro pero este no podía ser revelado.

-¿En verdad crees que con un simple espejo podrás sacarme la información?-dijo mientras un aura de color rojo se formaba a su alrededor, la cual afectó al espejo el cual le fue despojado a la sailor de las profundidades-es hermoso- dijo mientras tenía flotando a su merced el espejo. Fue cuando se exaltó haciéndolo caer al suelo-aunque guarda algunos secretos…-al parecer se mofaba. El sonido de la respiración era lo único que se escuchaba en el silencio que se había hecho-¡DESTRÚYANLAS!-los rugidos de los poseídos no se hicieron esperar.

-¡SAILOR MOON USA TU ATAQUE!-ordenó Mercury-¡ES EL UNICO QUE LOS PUEDE SALVAR!-Sailor Moon entendió e invocó su cetro-¡POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DE LA LUNA PLATEADA!-una poderosa luz plata se hizo presente lo cual cegó a los presentes.

-¡Impresionante!-dijo el desconocido mientras también era cegado. Cuando todo pasó la gente había vuelto a la normalidad los cuales estaban inconscientes. Esto lo dejo asombrado pero tarde se dio cuenta de que estaba rodeado por las sailor guerreras las cuales estaban listas para cualquier ataque.

-¡RÍNDETE DE UNA VEZ!-pidió Sailor Moon. Aquel enmascarado solo miraba a sus enemigas. Solo el sonido de su respiración en la máscara era lo único que emanaba.

-¿Rendirme?-se mofó cuando levito con los brazos ligeramente estirados, sobre el lugar en el que estaba -¡Ustedes no pueden comparase conmigo, Loki!-al momento giró sus manos hacia arriba haciendo que las chicas se paralizaran-¡Ustedes sailors scouts son un estorbo excepto ustedes dos-floto hacia Tuxedo Mask y Sailor Moon-Pero eso no me impedirá divertirme con ustedes primero-se acercó a Sailor Mars-tu eres alguien con potencial, es una lástima que no lo puedas explotar al máximo-colocó sus manos a los lados de la cabeza de Mars-vaya te estas oponiendo-

-UGHH-Mars sufría la peor de las jaquecas. Mientras, Loki entraba en su mente le hacía sentir ese infierno de dolor el cual era tan fuerte que le estaba provocando una hemorragia nasal.

-¡NOOO DÉJALA!-suplicó Sailor Moon-¡MARS!-trataba de liberarse de la parálisis psíquica sin mucho esfuerzo

-Entre más te resistas más dolor tendrás-dijo Loki, cuando una ráfaga de luz impactó a éste mandándolo contra una pared-¿¡PERO QUE RAYOS!?-dijo cuándo noto una flecha dorada clavada en su hombro derecho. Trató de quitársela, pero una segunda flecha le atrapó la mano por la palma haciéndolo gritar de dolor rompiendo su concentración.

-¿Y eso de dónde vino?-preguntó Haruka buscando el origen de esa flecha. Solo notó cuatro siluetas-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-

-Somos quienes salvaron a las salvadoras de la Tierra-dijo en burla uno de ellos quien tenía en las manos un arco-Así que se amable, Sailor Uranus-

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?-dijo otro con la voz un poco más gastada denotando su edad-¡Esta no es su pelea!-

-¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia!-respondió una furiosa Uranus. Fue cuando uno de estos salvadores apareció a lado de ella.

-¿En verdad quieres pelear?-le dijo este cuando la guerrera sintió el filo de una espada en su cuello-¡y tu ni lo pienses!-detuvo a Neptune con su palma estirada dejando ver su vestimenta. Una gabardina negra cubría sus ropas de color azul y una máscara cubría su rostro, solo los ojos y la boca se le podían ver.

-¡Oigan, Loki ha escapado!-señaló Mercury-no tengo rastros de su energía-

-¿Y de su energía psíquica?-preguntó el más viejo de los misteriosos guerreros-¿puedes captarla?-dijo mirando a Mars quien negó aún estaba muy aturdida por lo que había sucedido. Incluso tuvo que ser asistida por Tuxedo Mask y Jupiter.

-Es mejor irnos-dijo el más grande de los cuatro en una lengua extranjera. Fue cuando la policía comenzó a acercarse.

-Y cómo podemos… ¿a dónde se fueron?-preguntó Sailor Moon al notar que estos sujetos habían desaparecido.

-Creo que hay cosas mucho más importantes de las que debemos hablar-mencionó Uranus

-En el templo podremos charlar con más calma-ofreció Mars aun aturdida. Todas aceptaron la propuesta.

-Señor, la prueba ha sido todo un éxito-dijo Loki por medio de un enlace telepático.

-Que la fase Alfa de inicio-le respondió alguien a Loki.

-De acuerdo… ¡Sailor Scouts caerán ante mi poder!-apretó sus puños mientras las vigas de acero de un edificio en construcción se deformaban por la explosión de aquella psico-onda.

**FIN**

_**Continuará…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**El fin de una vida ****pacífica**

**Parte 2**

**Templo Hikawa **

El grupo de las Sailors estaba ahí reunido en el salón principal. Las chicas estaban sorprendidas de oír la historia del pasado de Darien y su relación con los cuatro desconocidos.

-Baltasar…-dijo Rei, y a su mente vino la imagen de aquel poderoso hechicero quien siempre viste túnica negra y en sus manos sostiene grandes bolas de fuego las cuales mueve a placer.

-Fulcrum-mencionó Lita. Este es un gigante que porta una armadura plateada con esmeralda, el cual blandía un hacha igual de inmensa a él. Solo una persona con su fuerza física podría usarla.

-Vali- siguió Lita. Un arquero con capucha escarlata, capaz de lanzar tres flechas en el mismo instante y alcanzar su diana mientras realiza maniobras en el aire. Un hombre de capucha escarlata con un arco y flecha, quien al dar un giro puede disparar tres flechas las cuales dan en el blanco.

-Pendragon-Ami, mencionó a aquel guerrero de armadura plateada con turquesa quien lleva una espada la cual sujeta con sus dos manos. Tiene tal habilidad con la espada que al dar varios mandobles a gran velocidad, el blanco es despedazado con el sonido que emite su espada al ser enfundada.

-Sailor Earth- aquella chica de cabello negro vestida con el fuku clásico, elevaba el Cetro del Oráculo el cual destellaba en un halo dorado. Indicó Serena, terminando de mencionar al grupo de guerreros que pelearon por la Tierra hace siglos justo cuando el Milenio de Plata también cayó.

-¿En verdad podemos confiar en ellos?- preguntó Rei- ellos traicionaron a su princesa y a su reino-

-Yo no creo que lo hayan hecho a voluntad-respondió Serena- debieron tener algún plan-sugirió.

Lita tomó la palabra -Pero si lo tuvieran o no, lo hicieron. Yo tampoco siento que sean de mucha confianza y mucho menos después de escuchar sus reclamos al ver que Haruka y Michiru peleasen a nuestro lado-remarcó.

-Chicas, deberíamos tomar nuestras precauciones porque es probable que aparezcan en las batallas que vendrán-mencionó Luna, tratando de calmar los ánimos-prudentes es lo que debemos ser-

-Lo que me preocupa más es el hecho de que el enemigo nos haya derrotado con mucha facilidad-Haruka se veía molesta mientras estaba recargada en una columna, de pie y cruzada de brazos-ese sujeto Loki jugó con nosotras como si fuéramos sus muñecas -declaró con enojo.

-Ahora que dices su nombre, Loki es en sí una leyenda un ser mitológico nórdico-resumía Ami con ayuda de un libro de historia Nórdica.

-¿Hablas de un dios?-preguntó con incredulidad Lita-¿bromeas cierto?-

-No lo sé, Lita, pero he investigado un poco en los datos que Luna me ha proporcionado y hay una probabilidad de que hace eones el Milenio de Plata tuvo contacto con seres "extraordinarios"-mencionó Ami con más intriga- ¿en verdad el Milenio tuvo contacto con dioses?

Setsuna notó la sagacidad en la mirada de Ami lo que le hizo pensar algo. -Lo mejor, por ahora, es estar alertas- sugirió la propia Setsuna.

-¿Lo crees así Setsuna?-dijo Serena tomada por sorpresa

-Sí, trataré de indagar un poco ya que esto va mucho más allá de cuando asumí mi puesto-dijo ocultando algo con su siempre calmado estilo-veré que puedo encontrar y de paso traeré a Hotaru del siglo 30-

-¿Fue a visitar a Rini?-preguntó Darien, a lo que Setsuna asintió.

-Debieron ver lo que sufrió para convencerla -Haruka sonrió al sentir que el ambiente cambiaba de humor.

-Sus ojos brillaron cuando supo la noticia-secundó Michiru

-¿Y el profesor Tomoe, cómo lo tomó?-preguntó Mina

-Con mucho entusiasmo. La verdad a pesar de lo que ese hombre ha pasado recuerda a Rini como la amiga que salvo a su hija-respondió Michiru

-Lo hemos estado vigilando desde hace días- confesó Haruka- el profesor Tomoe ha retomado su trabajo en una empresa privada y hasta donde sabemos es la misma que le ayudó a financiar su colegio ya hace varios años. No sabemos bien si tenga algo que ver con la otra organización pero de algún modo tenemos una mala espina, añadiendo la presencia de estos "guardianes"-

-Haruka-repuso Michiru recriminando a Haruka por la forma en que dijo guardianes -debes entender que ellos entraron en batalla mucho antes, y aunque a mí también me duele debemos entenderlos-

-¿Tú crees?-se bufó la castaña-No pudieron salvar a la princesa de la Tierra-

-Y es por eso que les he pedido que intervengan a pesar de todo- interrumpió Darien poniéndose de pie- Tenemos que contactarlos y pedirles que se nos unan-

-No sabemos dónde están- Respondió la guerrera del viento y cambió- han sabido esconder su rastro tan bien que ni el espejo de Michiru ha podido detectarlos-

Todos miraron a Setsuna quien alzó su ceja al saberse como única opción para dar con el paradero de los guerreros.

-Lamento informarles que hice un pacto con ellos hace ya tiempo -dijo Setsuna con tranquilidad mientras la incredulidad de las y los presentes era mayúscula.

-¿¡Sabias de esto y nos lo dijiste hasta ahora!?-Haruka encolerizó, tanto que Michiru la tuvo que detener-¿¡Por qué no nos los dijiste!? ¡Y NO ME DIGAS ESA TONTERIA DE QUE NO ERA EL TIEMPO NI EL MOMENTO!-Setsuna se mostró impávida ante tal berrinche de su amiga.

-Compréndeme por favor-le suplico a lo que su amiga solo refunfuño-llegado el momento se los dire-explico.

**A las afueras de Tokio…**

-¡Achú!-estornudó un hombre de edad avanzada el cual estaba sentado frente a un escritorio de madera fina decorada con exquisitos acabados. En aquel estudio decorado con un toque europeo clásico que al igual que aquella impresionante mansión a las afuera de la ciudad en una zona exclusiva...

-Salud, anciano-respondió un chico de cabello azul y temple serio mientras le ofrecía un pañuelo para limpiarse la nariz-¿todo bien?-

-La conciencia yo creo- respondió otra persona que no era Nakae entrando a la habitación con una sonrisa mientras le entregaba unos informes en una tableta digital -como verá todo está en orden después del "incidente"-

-Gracias Nakae, espero que tu cita haya tomado bien el inconveniente-sonrió aquel hombre.

-Lo tomó adecuadamente, pero debo compensarle-dijo el chico haciendo una mueca.

-Y tu muchacho, ¿Cuándo te decidirás a abrir tu corazón?-le preguntó al chico de cabello azul.

-Ya lo hice una vez y es a "ella" a quien le abriría mi corazón-respondió con frialdad

-Brrr ¿alguien abrió el congelador?-se mofó Nakae, a lo que el chico de cabello azul no tomó de buena forma y le dedicó una mirada recia-¿Qué harás Owen?-retó Nakae al notar el enojo de su amigo quien solo chisteó desviando la mirada.

-No debiste hacer eso-regañó el anciano-sabes que eso es un tema delicado-recalcó.

-Je, ni me recuerdes. Bueno, ¿necesitas algo más?-preguntó Nakae con mucha confianza hacia su jefe ya que al parecer estaba anunciando que se retiraba.

-No, nada. Puedes retirarte -dijo el anciano al colocarse sus gafas para leer la tableta- en cambio Owen, necesito que hagas una cosa -

**Universidad de Tokio**

**Facultad de Medicina**

Ami caminaba por aquel corredor hacia el laboratorio de Setsuna donde al pasar por el laboratorio del profesor Collins noto que el mismo profesor y Darien hablan con alguien al acompañarlo fuera de su laboratorio pero aquel desconocido parecía insistir sobre algo.

-Lo siento, pero ya tenemos un patrocinio con mejores condiciones-sentenció el profesor Collins quien ya parecía cansado de la actitud de aquel joven.

-Mi cliente no estará contento con esta actitud, Profesor- alegó aquel joven mientras se acomodaba su corbata- Le daré tiempo de que lo piense, porque Industrias Millenium no es la mejor opción. Créame-

-Industrias Millenium ha rescatado a muchos colegas desempleados e incluso ha reimpulsado sus carreras ante la comunidad- contestó Collins al joven.

-¿Cómo el caso de Tomoe Soichirou?-adelantó el desconocido, con un tanto de ironía en su voz, lo cual no fue tomado de buena gana por Collins.

-Que tenga buen día-dijo Collins al regresar a su laboratorio. Solo Darien se quedó en el corredor.

-No sabía que él y Tomoe fueran tan cercanos- se excusó aquel representante ante el chico que vino a entrevistar a Collins.

-Entiéndalo, han pasado por situaciones de desacreditaciones similares- mencionó Darien lo más compresivamente.

-Lo hago, pero aun así fue muy cerrado al no querer oír los beneficios extra que mi cliente tiene para su departamento. Además, la oferta no es exclusiva para el departamento. Tengo la chance de volverla personal- dijo cuando ambos notaron a Ami.

-¡Oh! Ami, buenas tardes- saludó Darien a la chica quien se acercó a saludar.

-Buenas tardes. No pude evitar oír su conversación-se excusó ella.

-Está bien. No hay problema- minimizó Darien- déjenme presentarlos. Owen Thalassa, ella es Ami Mizuno-

-¿Mizuno?-en ese momento Owen recordó-¿La misma Ami Mizuno que tiene el mejor promedio de todo el país y está entre las cinco mejores del continente?- al confirmarlo, la saludó estrechándole la mano- Es un gusto saber que la beca está siendo bien aprovechada ya que su benefactor me mando para ver su avance este primer bimestre-

-¿El señor Blake lo manda?-se sorprendió Ami.

-Sí, quiere saber sus opiniones sobre el trato que ha recibido y si no ha sido mucha carga los requisitos que se le han pedido para recibir la beca-dijo Owen, al buscar algo en su portafolio.

-Si gusta podemos hablar en el laboratorio donde trabajo-ofreció cortésmente Ami.

-¿No es aquí?-señalando el laboratorio de donde había salido.

-Temo decirle-interrumpió Darien-que por cuestiones de cupo ya no pudimos ofrecerle una plaza a la señorita Mizuno. Por ese motivo está en otro laboratorio-

-Esto lo tiene que saber el señor Blake-informó Thalassa- La sigo, señorita Mizuno. Y señor Chiba, me gustaría hablar con usted más tarde- le entregó a Darien una tarjeta de presentación con su número- Estamos en contacto.-

Owen y Ami se dirigieron al laboratorio de Setsuna el cual estaba vacío.

-Por favor, tome asiento-le ofreció Ami mientras encendía la luz y los equipos de cómputo-por ahora estaremos nosotros dos. La jefe de laboratorio Meiou, estará ausente por unos días debido a asuntos personales, y el resto del equipo no llegará hasta terminar sus clases- informó Ami al colocarse su bata de trabajo-

-¿Meiou?-

-Sí, la doctora Meiou es una de las mejores docentes de esta universidad-

-Ya, es las misma quien escribió el artículo "Biogenética y su impacto en el próximo siglo". Debo decir que sus perspectivas de los avances en la materia y de su impacto en la sociedad son muy prometedores- Ami, veía con agrado que conocieran el trabajo de Setsuna a detalle- Pero omite algo importante y es el lado oscuro de la misma, algo que debe mencionar en su próxima publicación-

-¿Lado oscuro? Se refiere a la aplicación militar ¿no?-reiteró Ami

-El problema real en esto radica en los intereses financieros que un descubrimiento de esta índole pueda acarrear. Imagina que se descubre cómo mejorar las capacidades corporales más allá de lo que un anabólico puede dar y sin efectos secundarios perjudiciales. Habría intereses muy ambiciosos para ello- explicó Thalassa- Además, el ver aplicadas las teorías en los campos físicos lleva a muchos científicos e investigadores a ver sus sueños materializados sin importar lo que conlleve-

-¿Usted está diciendo que la ciencia es maléfica?-

-La ciencia no es mala, hay malas intenciones disfrazadas de buenas. Sino, vea la historia de la humanidad del último siglo- finalizó Owen dejando un silencio pesado en donde ambos cruzaron sus miradas-¿Algo que quiera decirme?-

-No, nada-contesto Ami, algo le decía que él sabía algo ya que el tono que usó era como ¿odio?. Se preguntó- ¿Por dónde comenzamos la entrevista?-

**En algún lugar de Tokio…**

-Es hermoso ¿no es así?-aquel hombre de traje sastre color negro miraba una incubadora en la cual había una criatura parecida a un calamar del tamaño de una mano humana- hace muchos siglos que la descubrí y aún sigue maravillándome-mencionó con felicidad- ha sido tiempo suficiente para conocer todos sus secretos y perfeccionarlos-

-¿Secretos, señor?-dijo una figura femenina aproximándose a lado del hombre, el cual la oscuridad era su aliado para ocultar su rostro.

-Así es, mi querida amiga-dijo mirándola de reojo. Aquella atractiva mujer de piel morena y largos cabellos ondulados color naranja la cual miraba con sorpresa la incubadora- ¿sabes lo que hace, no?-

-Modifica el comportamiento de los seres vivos- contestó ella

-¡Así es. Lo hace desde lo más profundo del alma lo cual consume la voluntad de huésped!-dijo el desconocido.

-¿Mata al huésped?-pregunto ella

-Depende de lo que se le ordene a esta "plaga"-explicaba una tercera figura flotando, la cual era Loki ya que su respiración se escuchaba tras su máscara.

-Más claro no lo pudiste haber dicho, Loki- afirmó el que parecía ser el líder, a lo que Loki hizo una leve reverencia- Está de más decir-explicaba él mientras una cuarta persona aparecía caminando. Esta tenía un traje negro el cual vestía todo su cuerpo pero que denotaba su figura femenina, mientras un casco cubría toda su cabeza. Lo único que resaltaba era una línea fluorescente de color lila. Caminaba firmemente mientras cargaba una incubadora con una plaga-

Debemos buscar al príncipe para poder conquistar el corazón de este planeta-dijo el desconocido Mayor-

Una figura masculina apareció de entre las sombra. Este portaba un traje militar clásico de color rojo sin ninguna insignia. En él solo una boina se podía ver. Se cuadró y saludó lo más propio militar -¿Señor?-

-Te encargarás primero de hacer que nuestros enemigos conozcan de nuestro poder, ¿quedó claro?-ordenó

-Sí, señor. Tengo en mente el tipo de reclutas que necesitamos-sonrió. La mujer del casco le lanzó la incubadora la cual se transformó en un pequeño tubo de ensayo que atrapó el militar con rapidez.

-¡Oh! y mayor, no lo olvide, el fin justifica los medios-al oír esto de su superior, el militar tuvo un brillo malicioso en sus ojos quien sonrió de igual forma.

-¡POR LA CAUSA!-gritó al desaparecer.

**Estacionamiento de la Universidad de Tokio.**

Owen Thalassa se dirigía a su auto cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar- Thalassa… ¿en dónde?... llego pronto-subió a su auto y miró el retrovisor donde un dije colgaba- Esto es una guerra-encendió el auto, el cual salió con un gran rechinar de neumáticos con rumbo desconocido.

**En otra parte de Tokio**

Lita Kino y su primo Nakae Satou estaban haciendo las compras de la semana y al parecer ya llevaban lo necesario.

-Para vivir sola compras muchos ingredientes-expuso Nakae, al ver una de las bolsas

-Sucede que no solo cocino solo para mí -explico al revisar un puesto de frutas- También, llevo comida para mis amigas a la hora del almuerzo-

-Déjame adivinar… ¿Serena? -sonrió- Sabes, esa chica te ha cambiado mucho y para bien-eso hizo sonrojar a Lita.

-¡Pero qué dices!-dijo ella apenada. Pero, ¿por qué se sonrojaba si era verdad?, pensó Nakae, mientras veía una chica de cabello ébano pasar a su lado.

¿Rei? ¡Hola!-saludo Lita a la chica quien se sorprendió de verla.

-Buenas tardes, Lita -saludó la sacerdotisa quien traía también algunas compras- También de compras ¿verdad?-

-Sí, ya nos íbamos- Lita mencionó en plural a lo que Rei noto a Nakae quien le miraba fijamente-Deja te presento a mi primo Nakae. Ella es Rei Hino, otra de mis amigas-

-Y vaya que si lo debe ser-dijo hipnotizado- digo… ¡ejem! Es un placer-dio su mejor sonrisa al dar una reverencia. Rei, sonrió también y devolvió el saludo.

-Es un gusto conocer a un pariente de Lita-

-Gracias. Este, ¿podría hacerte una pregunta?-Nakae estaba nervioso, algo no muy común lo que extrañó a Lita.

-¿Te gustaría, si no estás muy ocupada, salir conmigo el viernes?-Nakae se vio muy rápido para sorpresa de ambas chicas. Por un lado Lita, sintió un choque emocional y Rei, se quedó en silencio. Una mala señal para el chico quien no sabía de la posición de Rei ante los hombres.

-No hay ningún problema-respondió Rei con bastante cortesía-puedes pasar por mí el viernes después de las 6 al templo Hikawa. Se puntual. Nos vemos Lita. Nakae, es un gusto-se despidió cuando un gran rugido dejó eco en aquel lugar. Una multitud comenzó a correr hacia donde estaban-¿Qué está sucediendo?-

-No tengo idea, pero no es nada bueno-respondió Nakae cuando presintió algo.

La gente corría despavorida. Solo los tres chicos se quedaron viendo, cuando un ser de dos metros (parecido a un gorila sin pelo, piel rosa, una gran boca y cabeza con cuernos) hizo un gran bramido el cual los sorprendió.

-¿Qué hacemos?-pregunto Rei, ante la duda de transformarse

-Por ahora correr-sugirió Lita, al ver como aquel demonio embestía con fuerza hacia su dirección. Los tres corrieron por una calle seguidos por ese ser. De pronto, Lita y Rei notaron que Nakae había desaparecido.

-Valiente primo tienes…-dijo Rei molesta.

-No lo culpes, tal vez trató que lo siguiera- dijo eso intentando disimular el hecho de que su primo había escapado- Aunque velo por el lado de que podemos pelear sin problemas-dijo al sacar su pluma de transformación-¿lista, Rei?-quien asintió con su propia pluma en mano.

-¡POR EL PODER DEL PLANETA MARTE!-

-¡POR EL PODER DEL PLANETA JUPITER!-

Después de exclamar estas palabras las dos poderosas sailors estaban listas para combatir a aquel ser quien solo rugía rabiosamente-Acabemos con él-sentenció Mars, al lanzar el primer ataque el cual consistió en grandes llamaradas que salieron de sus manos, las cuales aquel ser resistió ya que corrió a embestirlas.

-¡TRUENO DE JUPITER! ¡RESUENA!-el golpe eléctrico paralizó al enemigo el cual cayó al suelo retorciéndose del dolor y cayendo desmayado.

-Eso fue fácil-dijo Mars, cuando un segundo rugido se escuchó seguido de un tercero haciendo acto de presencia otras dos criaturas.

-¿Decías?-bufó Jupiter a su compañera, cuando la temperatura comenzó a bajar a tal grado que se formó hielo en las paredes y el suelo.

-Esta energía…-Mars giró su vista hacia el origen de esta helada-¿Un guardián?-

-¡Él no viene solo!- Indicó Jupiter, observando que había aparecido una segunda figura sobre un poste y con un disparo listo a cualquier acción enemiga.

-¡cuando digas Pendragon!-repuso el hombre sobre el poste

-¡AHORA!-ordenó su compañero el cual se impulsó al frente con gran velocidad. Apareció frente de las criaturas quienes solo recibieron la furia de su ataque y fueron mandadas a volar.

-¡FUEGO DE ATALAYA!-exclamó el otro guardián, invocando un ataque donde sus ojos destellaron formándose un círculo mágico con una flecha de destello color escarlata, que al ser disparada, se multiplicó en muchas más flechas logrando acabar con las criaturas, las cuales cayeron noqueadas-¡eso fue rápido!-dijo el arquero

-Aún tenemos que acabar el trabajo, Vali- Pendragon transformó su espada en una daga al acercarse a una de estas criaturas que respiraba agotada -Lo siento mucho-dijo, cuando iba clavar la daga en el cuello de la criatura, pero fue evitado por la flecha de fuego de Mars.

-¡ALEJATE DE ÉL!-le advirtió Mars. De inmediato, Vali se preparó para contraatacar pero su compañero le hizo una señal de que se contuviera.

-Estas personas están infectadas y, como ya descubrieron, su energía está siendo drenada a un ritmo acelerado. Dime, ¿crees que Sailor Moon llegue a tiempo?-le preguntó.

-Lo hará. Yo sé que lo hará -contestó Mars con certeza.

-Entonces, ¿estás dispuesta a cargar en tu conciencia con la posibilidad de que estas personas mueran?- le preguntó Pendragon, quien solo le miraba atraves de su antifaz negro- ¿lo estás?-

Mars guardó silencio por un momento, lo que dio a entender a Pendragon- Vali, hazlo-

-Ok- dijo el arquero cuando dejó de apuntar a las scouts y le apuntó a una de las víctimas del enemigo….

-¡TIERRA, TIEMBLA!-aquel ataque fue apenas esquivado por el guardián quien saltó con espectacular rapidez.

-¡MAREMOTO DE NEPTUNO!- el segundo ataque llegó por sorpresa, logrando impactar al guardián quien no pudo esquivarlo lanzándolo contra una pared. Fue cuando las siluetas de Uranus y Neptune se hicieron presentes.

-¡EXCALIBUR, ATACA!-contraatacó Pendragon a las Outers scouts. Uranus, conjuró su espada y bloqueó el ataque de Pendragon.

-¡La otra vez me tomaste con la guardia baja! -le dijo Uranus a Pendragon, mientras ninguno cedía lugar en el choque de espadas que tenían. Por su parte, Vali salía de su estupor para encarar a Neptune.

-Eso fue buena coordinación-admitió él

-¡No creas que por halagarme te salvarás!-le advirtió al guardián

-¿Quien dice que yo seré salvado?-retó el guardián al levantarse.

-¡Alto ya!-Jupiter y Mars se interpusieron cada una entre ellos-¡Se supone que debemos ser aliados!-

-¡Si así lo fuéramos no mataríamos a las personas!-reclamó Haruka

-Lo dice quien tiene un pasado similar-dijo Vali irónicamente-¿o estoy mintiendo Sailor Uranus?-esta última solo chisteó molesta-en algo tienen razón no debieron tomar semejante decisión-recalcó caminando hacia el grupo con tranquilidad.

-¿Por qué te entrometes?-reclamó Pendragon

-Estamos aquí para salvar vidas, no para acabar con ellas -le recordó el mayor- tú más que nadie conoces el valor de una vida. Y Vali, me sorprende que te dejaras seducir por la idea de Pendragon-

-¡Hey! En mi defensa puedo decir que me sobornó con creces -dijo en son de burla- Además, es mi amigo y se la debo- haciendo una mueca de arrepentimiento.

-¡Entonces, no está demás que trate de probar tu lealtad soldado!-dijo un hombre apareciendo a paso firme por la calle del distrito, el cual vestía un traje militar verde con algunas condecoraciones, una boina y un parche en el ojo. Este sujeto parecía sacado de alguna película de acción de los ochentas.

-¿¡QUIEN ERES!?-le reclamó Uranus. A lo que el desconocido solo hizo un saludo militar

-Mayor Snake, reportándose al deber Sailor Scouts y mis órdenes son eliminarlas y buscar la llave al corazón de este planeta-dijo

-Para ser un militar la palabra confidencial no está en tu vocabulario-le reiteró Jupiter, a lo que el mayor sonrió.

-No habrá problema después de que mueran-al decir esto aquellas criaturas abrieron los ojos y se reincorporaron con un bramido que se escuchó por todo la ciudad.

-Ok, creo que por el momento dejaremos nuestras diferencias-sugirió Vali, a lo que los guardianes y Sailors se pusieron en guardia.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**_

_**HOLA, SOY YO DE NUEVO. REGRESANDO CASI UN AÑO DESPUÉS DE AUSENCIA PARA TRAER ESTA SEGUNDA PARTE, QUE COMO LES DIJE, VA A ESTAR ÉPICA. QUIERO ANTES AGRADECER A MIS AMIGOS, QUE DE SEGURO ESTÁN LEYENDO ESTA FANFIC, QUE SIN SU APOYO Y CONSEJO NO ESTARÍA AQUÍ. ASÍ QUE ME DESPIDO, NO SIN ANTES DECIRLES QUE LES QUIERO MOONIES Y ADEMÁS APROVECHANDO QUE ES AÑO DE SAILOR MOON CRYSTAL ¿PORQUE NO INSPIRARSE MAS CON LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL?**_

_**SIR CHARLES Z**_


End file.
